


Class is in Session

by Bakuyama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: Professor Scientia, while perfectly nice, is a hard ass. You just received your grades and decide to have a few choice words with him about it when he decides to give you a different task all together *wink wink*.





	Class is in Session

**Author's Note:**

> If only Iggy was one of my college professors when I was in school...
> 
> Theres also some art I drew for it that you can find here:
> 
> https://artbaku.tumblr.com/post/172015044966/a-thingie-for-my-writing-blog-also-cause-i-love
> 
> or here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Bakuyama1/status/1067201016758702080

You were looking at your transcript in utter disbelief. You had a D in Insominian politics, and you knew your parents were not going to be happy with this result and you could only imagine what kind of punishment would be in store. But it wasn’t like it was your fault! At least, not entirely. Your professor, Dr. Scientia, was to blame. Not only was he super nitpicky when it came to papers and assignments, but he was such a hard ass! You weren’t stupid by any means, in fact you scored quite well on test and quizzes, but after he picked your thesis apart, none of those things could save your grade. You didn’t understand, you were quite happy with your paper, and even your friend, who had proof read it for you, had said it was impressive what you had written. You were sure that Dr. Scientia would give you at least a B, but no, he had taken points off for the stupidest mistakes making your final paper grade a lot lower. But that wasn’t the only thing that frustrated you about him, what frustrated you most was how goddamn attracted to him you were. He was incredibly intelligent, with the essence of regality and seduction perfectly mixed into one human being. And although he graded you harshly, he was still the upmost gentlemen about it, making your beating heart replace your pulsing anger. And that in and of itself was anger inducing.

As of right now, you currently sat in your friend’s dorm, looking over your transcript once more with annoyance. She was your one comfort and confidant in your obsession and frustration with your professor. Of course, she agreed with you about his looks, it was no secret around campus that he was the item of adoration to many students. People talked about him, asked him personal questions in the classroom, some even blatantly flirted with him, all of which he either ignored or dismissed. Hell, his looks and personality were probably the only reason half the people even took his class in the first place.

“I just don’t understand! That paper was gold, why the hell is he so hard on me!” You huffed, eyes never leaving the page in front of you, glaring at the daunting letter grade. How can you do so well on tests and bomb everything else. Not to mention, it seemed you were alone in this endeavor considering other students did fine on their assignments. He wasn’t easy by any means, but you seemed to have ticked him off somehow to receive such biased marks on all your work.

“I don’t know, maybe he hates you or something? Did you say something weird or stupid to him?” She motions with her hands as she speaks, “You know, romantic babbling about how handsome he his and how much you want him.” She laughs as you finally tear your eyes away from your grades to give her a firm shove, but she doesn’t miss the smile spreading across your face at her remark.

“Ha Ha, very funny” You roll your eyes, “And no I didn’t…at least…I don’t think so?” Sure, he took your breath away, may have made you stumble a time or two, but you were certain you hadn’t let the reason for all that slip out in front of him. You would’ve remembered having wanted to die from embarrassment if that were the case.

“Maybe you should talk to him? You know, I’ve had friends who confronted professors about grades and ended up with better ones because of it. Maybe if you go to him he’ll give you better one.” You sighed, you weren’t going to lie, you had thought about this yourself many times, but what on earth would you even say? From you’re experience, Dr. Scientia, although gentle, was not one to back down, so you’re not sure there would even be a point. You shook your head, it wouldn’t hurt to try you supposed, and at the very least he could give you pointers and explain why he took off so many points.

“Yeah I guess. Maybe I’ll give it a shot, see if he made a mistake or something.” Though in your mind, that wasn’t likely for him to do. Regardless, you packed up your things to desperately try and get a better grade and save yourself punishment at home.

* * *

Thinking about doing something, and doing them are two very different things, which you quickly realize as you stand outside his office, nerves building and causing hesitation. Maybe you should just, suck it up and live with the consequences, or drop the class and take a different one? You raise your fist to knock but drop it again for what feels like the thousandth time as you awkwardly stand right outside his door. You’ve apparently been standing outside long enough that a nearby receptionist comes up to ask you if you need any help, or if your lost and you suddenly feel embarrassed, quickly telling them no before just buckling down and knocking. You here the faint sound of a ‘come in’ from that tell-tale voice and open the door to slip inside his office. He looks up from his paperwork to see who it is, before looking back down.

“Ah. Ms. Y/N, how can I help you?” Suddenly you feel parched, mouth dry as you take in his form before you. It was that time of the year where the weather was starting to get warmer. While it wasn’t unbearably hot, it was hot enough to make some people uncomfortable, especially without a working A/C, something you had noticed upon entering the building moments before. Your professor, in light of this, had opted to remove his usual suit jacket, leaving him in only a button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows with the first few buttons undone. Your eyes remained glued to his figure, bare chest and arms taking your mind in a different direction. He looks at you with an eyebrow raised and you quickly realized the silence between his question and your answer was a stretch too long than it should’ve been. Your face tints red as you scramble to answer.

“OH! Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you about my paper?” There’s a brief pause before you add on, “If you have time that is. I know I didn’t make an appointment.” Your face is getting redder, isn’t it too hot in here? There’s a trace of a smile on his face, for a brief moment, before his features are neutral again and he nods, gesturing to the chair near his desk for you to sit.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do have some time. Why not take a seat and we can discuss it.” You remove your bag before doing as he says, turning to reach inside of it to pull out your paper as Dr. Scientia leans back in his chair, legs crossed waiting. When you find it, you place it on his desk and he takes it, flipping through the pages as you speak to him.

“I just. I don’t quite understand why you took off so many points? All the people I talked to, including English Majors, said it was really good. And I was hoping that maybe…um” You start to fidget, “…you could uh…” You bite your lip, fingers playing with the material of your skirt. His eyes meet yours from over the rim of his glasses, and you suddenly don’t feel like finishing what you have to say. In all honesty you should’ve planned this out first instead of just marching over here, but it’s not like you can just get up and walk out now, right?

“Give you a better grade?” He replies, his face very telling in how he feels about improving your score. You swallow, watching him lean forward, legs uncrossing to put your paper square on his desk. His green eyes never once leaving yours as he does so, and you look away from his intense stare, finding anything else to occupy your vision. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Ms. Y/N, I can’t just give you a better grade because your friends tell you it’s good writing. They are not your professor.” Shoot. You knew this wasn’t going to work, why on earth did you come over here in the first place. Your face is beet red at this point, and you’re desperately trying to think of something to minimize your shame. Maybe you could just apologize and leave, forget this happened, and beg your parents not to judge you too harshly.

“However,” However? Your head perks up at this, looking back at his face to see a smirk firmly planted on it, “There is something you _can_ do.” Something about his tone sends a shiver up your spine and a tingle of arousal to your core. You curse yourself for being so attracted to his voice; the partially open shirt and smirk were certainly not helping. You swallow hard, hands shaking where they’re gripping the bottom of the chair on either side. Dr. Scientia comes from behind his desk, putting his hands on the arms of the chair before leaning down, lips just a breath away from your own. He looks down at your slightly parted mouth and back up, the motion and position has you feeling trapped. His eyes piercing into yours like a predator with cornered prey.

“Tell me if you don’t want this, and I’ll stop, re-grade your paper, and we never speak of it again.” You have little time to inquire before he kisses you and you feel like there was something you were definitely missing, to go from paper discussion to this. However, you honestly couldn’t give a fuck because oh my God, Dr. Scientia is kissing you! You’re not sure why, or how, and are pretty sure you’re dreaming, but regardless, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and return the kiss. Dr. Scientia takes that as your answer, kissing you with renewed vigor. He was no fool, he saw the way everyone looked at him, what all their questions, and comments really meant, but he wanted you and only you. He didn’t intend to be so mean, but he was just so frustrated with his feelings for you, and he knew you would have no interest in coming to see him unless there was a problem. You were one of the only ones who seemed to have taken his course for something other than to try and get into his pants, which he appreciated. He didn’t quite know why he was so drawn to you and your quiet longing for him, there was just something about you that drove him to do what he did. And what he’s currently doing.

Too ease the discomfort of his current position he wraps his arms around your lower back, hands moving to your ass and lifting you out of the chair to place you on his desk, your back to the door. Once placed he resumes kissing you, hands resting on your hips with a firm grip as he angles his head for a better kiss. You tangle your hands in his hair bringing him closer to you, tongue tracing his bottom lip and he responds in kind, mixing tongue into your kiss for added sensation. He eventually breaks away to lavish your neck in bites and nips and you let out a pleasured sigh, hoping in the back of your mind he wouldn’t leave any marks. He slides both of his hands downwards, tracing along the outside of each thigh before moving to the inner side, thumbs dangerously close to your heated core. Your breath hitches as one thumb traces along your clothed slit, applying a light pressure. You wanted more, for him to touch you seriously and you buck your hip towards his hands trying to increase the pressure and friction of his caress. He loved to tease but given the place and his level of want he relents, cupping you through your tights underneath your skirt, palming you and rubbing circles into your clit causing you to moan. He smirks into your skin at the sound and you suddenly remember exactly where you are, face flushing at the possibility of having been heard.

“Careful now darling, you don’t want someone to walk in do you?” The pet name makes you shudder, his voice is so close to your ear and is just as delightful as you had imagined his heated voice would be. Your hands decide to remove some layers, wanting to reveal more of his chest, having wanted to do so since you first entered the room. You reach for his buttons, pulling and undoing them, trying to focus on proper removal but struggling slightly because of the angle. He suddenly raises from your flesh, before you could finish, reaching behind you to move his papers and supplies to make room for you to lay on your back. He puts his hands on either side of you, looming over you, looking like absolute sin, eyeing you up and down below him. Your tongue leaves your mouth to wet your lips and his eyes follow the movement. You feel as if you’re about to be eaten, and would gladly let him do so.

“I have to say. The sight of you underneath me is quite appealing. _Kitten_.” Oh. Oh that’s a name you could definitely get used to. You suddenly miss his lips on yours and reach out for him, but he makes no move to kiss you. Instead, he lifts your shirt just above your breasts, mouth latching to the skin between them as he pulls the material of your bra down to reveal your nipples. He licks at one of the buds and you arch your back as he loves on one breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. He switches between them to keep it even, giving them equal attention before trailing kisses and nips down your torso. Your breath stops when he reaches your wet core, biting at your inner thigh through your tights. You’ve never wanted anything more than for him to put his mouth on you. He grabs a piece of the cloth above your panties and you hear a tell-tale ripping sound, suddenly feeling cool air on your inner thigh and underwear. You raise up about to make a protest when he pulls your panties aside, inserting a finger, subsequently silencing any and all protests. You slap a hand over your mouth to quiet the loud moan that tries to escape when you feel his tongue touch your folds. His fingers and mouth work together to bring you immense pleasure, your head rolling backwards and free hand tangling itself in the soft tresses of his hair. He gives a hard suck to your clit, fingering you with two digits and you wish you didn’t have to be so quiet and could just let go from how good it all felt. You had dreamed about this, fantasized about what his mouth was capable of and God did it meet, and exceed, your expectations. He removes his fingers, much to your displeasure, licking a long stripe up from entrance to clit before removing his mouth as well.

“You taste absolutely exquisite, too bad we have to be quick, otherwise I would have you cumming from just that.” And you believed him, you were already so breathless and ready for him, you knew he had much more to give than he could in his office. You also believed if you both had the time to really explore, you’d be cumming a lot more than just once. But you wanted to cum now, and not from his mouth. You eye the prominent bulge in his pants and he follows your gaze, hands reaching for his slacks.

He grabs for his belt, undoing the buckle before removing it completely, opening his slacks just enough for him to pull out his cock. You bite your lip at the sight of him stroking it in front of you, eyeing his member, and you wanted to taste it so bad but wanted it inside of you even more. You spread your legs wider and he slots himself between them, positioning the tip of his cock at your entrance before entering you slowly. You both moan, you at the pleasurable stretch and he at the warm heat of your pussy. He leans over you again, hands planting themselves on either side of your head, before pulling out to slam back in. Your mouth opens in a silent scream and he starts a brutal pace, desk shaking at the motion, pens and papers falling to the floor below. Your hand re-clamps over your mouth as you let out whimpers and moans, relishing in the pleasure he’s giving you. If his grunts and groans weren’t an indication, his face would tell you he’s feeling it too, with his mouth slightly parted, eyebrows furrowed, and half-lidded eyes.

“You’re such… such a naughty girl, you take…my…cock so well kitten. Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” He thrusts particularly hard at the this and you cry out in response. He continues to talk to you, his voice breathy and ragged above you, saying things you’d never thought you hear your Professor say, let alone to you. The sound of skin slapping on skin is so loud in your ears, if you weren’t lost in the pleasure you might be more worried about people being able to hear it. You vaguely recall that the door is unlocked, and that lovely receptionist is just around the corner. At any moment, they could walk right in to see your politics Professor slamming his cock into you, causing his desk to creak and you to moan. The thrill of it all only adds to your experience though.

He grabs at your hand, pulling it off your mouth to kiss you, it’s sloppy but it’s oh so good, and you feel your orgasm approaching as he pounds into you. His hand snakes between your bodies to rub at your clit to bring you closer to your finish, right at the edge. Your legs wrap around his waist and the coil inside you snaps and you cum, his name on your lips. But not his title, you cry out Ignis instead of Dr. Scientia, and he groans in reply. It takes him only a few more thrusts, pulling out of you to cum on you rather than inside, staining your tights and panties. You lay there, feeling boneless as you both just pant in the aftermath. Eventually you see him move, pulling your stained tights off and fixing your shirt before readjusting his own shirt and pants. You find the strength to sit up, a few minutes later, and as you do he kisses you again, but it’s unlike all the others, more gentle and passionate. It’s short but sweet, and he breaks away all too soon for your liking.

“I will, re-grade your paper for you.” You look at him with in confusion, and then remember why you came here in the first place. You just fucked your professor, all because you wanted a better grade. He was apparently going to be true to his word, you gave him what he asked for and now you were getting your reward. You nod but can’t help feeling sad that this was a one-time thing. Sure, you had liked him for only his looks at first, but that didn’t mean you felt nothing for him at all now.

“However, I will fix only the paper.” He leans down to pick up the discarded essay off of the floor, “I never said I’d go easy on you from now on, if you want that you’ll have to do more.” Your expression changed then, eyebrows furrowing, and you huff in annoyance.

“Are you saying I have to bribe you with my body?”

“I’m saying,” He turns back to face you fully, hands on either side of your hips as he leans close to you, “If you let me take you out for dinner, perhaps I’ll get nicer.” You relax your shoulders, trying to hold back the huge smile trying to break out on your face. You then realize he’s joking and would fix your grades regardless of your answer, but you’re not going to call him out on it. Instead you accept his offer, hopping off his desk to grab your bag and leave. The next time your friend asks you about your grade, you’ll have to thank her for being the catalyst to you and Ignis’s relationship.


End file.
